1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to 4-substituted cyclohexylamines, processes for their preparation, their use as fungicides, fungicidal agents, and methods of controlling harmful fungi with these active ingredients.
2. Discussion of the Background
The compound 4-trans-tert.-butyl-N-benzylcyclohexylamine is known (J. Org. Chem. 48 (1983), 3412-3422). However, nothing is known concerning a fungicidal action.
N-Alkyl derivatives of 4-tert.-butylcyclohexylamine, where alkyl may be of 8 to 12 carbon atoms, are described as microbicides (German Laid-Open Application DOS 2,330,454).
The cyclohexylamines of the formula ##STR2## where R' is hydrogen or methyl, are known as fungicides (U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,766).
2,6-Dimethylmorpholines having alkyl-substituted cyclohexyl radicals on N have been described as fungicides (DE 1,214,471).